


Pravidlo číslo jedna

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Když se znáte s Doctorem, měli byste si zapamatovat jedno důležité pravidlo. Pravidlo číslo jedna...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pravidlo číslo jedna

**Author's Note:**

> Vždycky, když píšu o Pánu Času, píšu Doctor, není to chyba, ale úmysl. To aby šel rozeznat od normálního doktora.

„Ti piráti jsou ale hloupí!" rozesměje se kudrnatý chlapec, sotva popadne dech. Právě totiž i se svým společníkem v dost velké rychlosti proběhl dveřmi až do řídící místnosti Tardis.

„To je sice možná pravda, ale pro příště nedoporučuji jim to říkat do očí." ušklíbne se muž v kožené bundě a s poněkud velkým nosem a ušima. „Ne, rozhodně byli hloupí." pousměje se vzápětí.

„Oni neumí ani plavat!" rozhodí chlapec rukama. „Žijou na lodi a plují po moři a neumí plavat!"

„No jo, když jsi dobrý námořník, tak se do vody třeba ani nemusíš dostat." uvažuje muž.

„Doctore." ozve se chlapec po chvíli. „To jsou všichni piráti takoví?" zeptá se zvědavě.

„Jsou i výjimky. Ty dobré i ty špatné." pokrčí Doctor rameny.

„Ale já chtěl být pirát, protože plujou po moři a zažívají dobrodružství a oni přitom jenom pijou rum a neumí mluvit a smrdí." rozhodí chlapec rukama a zklamaně sebou plácne vedle ovládacího panelu.

„Bohužel, skutečný život není jako knihy." řekne Doctor s vážným výrazem a přejde k chlapci. „Ovšem i knižního kapitána by naštvalo, kdybys mu řekl, že je idiot, který vede bandu smradlavých zaostalců." prohodí s úsměvem.

„Vždyť je to pravda." pokrčí chlapec rameny.

„O, Sherlocku Holmesi, tvoje pusa tě ještě dostane do tolika problémů." prohodí Doctor pobaveně, než se vrhne k ovládacím panelům lodě. „Ovšem ty jejich obličeje – to bylo fantastické!"

\- - o - -

„Vážně už musím jít spát?" zahučí Sherlock otráveně.

„Samozřejmě." přikývne Doctor. „Právě jsi strávil dvanáct hodin na námořních lodích v Mexickém zálivu. Co bych to byl za dospěláka, když bych tě teď neposlal spát?"

„Skvělej dospělák?" navrhne Sherlock.

„Nepodlézej, nikam tě to nedostane." drbne do něj Doctor, načež chlapce chytne za ramena a odvede ho až k jeho posteli.

V dětském pokojíku je docela nepořádek a taky tma vzhledem k tomu, že jediné světlo v místnosti příchází z pootevřených dveří Tardis, která stojí zaparkovaná hned mezi stolem a skříní s oblečením.

„No tak, nikdo si nevšimnul, že jsme byli pryč, nemůžeme letět ještě někam jinam?"

„A kam?" pousměje se Doctor a odhrne deku, aby udělal svému malému společníkovi místo. „Za dalšími smradlavými a opilými piráty?"

„To ne. Pirátů už mám dost." založí si Sherlock naštvaně ruce na prsou. Vypadá, jako by se urazil a chtěl začít trucovat.

„Já jsem chtěl být pirát, protože to jsou hrdinové, ale oni to jsou idioti!" rozhodí vzápětí Sherlock naštvaně rukama.

„Trochu tišeji nebo mě tvoji rodiče chytí a obviní z pokusu o únos." upozorní ho Doctor, než chytne chlapce pod pažemi a posadí ho na postel. Potom sebere z podlahy červený trojrohý klobouk s pštrosím perem a narazí ho Sherlockovi na hlavu.

„Víš, jaká je výhoda snů a přání?" zeptá se rozčíleného chlapce. „Pořád se mění. Můžeš jeden den chtít být kosmonautem a druhý den lukostřelcem. To, že jsi chtěl být pirátem, neznamená, že to bylo špatně, pokud si to už víc nepřeješ. Prostě si jen začneš přát něco jiného. A pirátem jako z knížek můžeš být tady." zaťuká Doctor jedním prstem na chlapcovo čelo.

Na chvíli je v pokoji ticho, než Doctor tleskne rukama a strčí ruce do kapes.

„No, máš týden na rozmyšlenou, kam to bude příště. Celý vesmír a celá historie ti jsou k službám, ovšem až příští víkend."

„A vážně bych nemohl jít na nějaký výlet už teď." zaprosí Sherlock a udělá na Doctora štěněčí oči.

„Dobrý pokus, ale ne." stáhne mu Doctor klobouk do očí. „Už jsme se o tom bavili. Žádné naschvály tvému bratrovi a jen jeden výlet za týden."

„To není fér." padne Sherlock zády na postel a znovu si založí ruce na prsou.

„To je jedna z nevýhod života." prohodí Doctor, než chlapce zakryje. „Uvidíme se příští víkend. Zkus do té doby nevyhodit dům do vzduchu."

„Nic neslibuju." zahučí chlapec s jasnou nespokojeností v hlase.

„Ahoj, Sherlocku." řekne ještě Doctor, než zavře dveře Tardis a ta za doprovodu svého typicky skřípavého zvuku zmizí.

Sherlock se ještě na moment podiví, že nikdy nikdo z jeho rodiny nepřišel zkoumat původ onoho zvuku, ale pak se jen otočí na druhý bok a zavře oči. Ta cesta k pirátům ho přece jen trochu unavila.

\- - o - -

„Kapitáne Holmesi, vítejte na palubě." zasalutuje Doctor, když otevře dveře Tardis do pokoje svého malého společníka.

„Máte pohov, plavčíku." prohlásí Sherlock a s hlavou nahoru vejde na palubu vesmírné lodi. Tváří se klidně a přitom se musí držet, aby neběžel.

Doctor se na chlapce jen zazubí a zavře dveře, než se s veselou vydá k ovládacímu panelu.

„Tak kam to bude?" ptá se. „Dopředu, dozadu, na Zem či na druhý konec vesmíru? Možností máme na výběr, stačí si jen vybrat." povídá, zatímco chodí kolem nazelenalého sloupu uprostřed místnosti a mačká různá tlačítka.

„Doctore, víš o vesmíru všechno?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě.

„Úplně všechno ne, ale vím toho dost, abych se k tomu blížil." prohodí Doctor v kožené bundě a zadívá se na chlapce.

„Naučíš mě to? O vesmíru, planetách a hvězdách a všech rasách a o všem." zeptá se Sherlock prosebně.

„Je to učení na déle než na jeden lidský život." upozorní ho Doctor s vážným výrazem.

„To nevadí, aspoň mám jistý, že se nebudu nudit." mávne Sherlock rukou.

„To je jisté." usměje se Doctor znovu. „Tak to abychom začali Sluneční soustavou, ne?" dodá, než začne pobíhat kolem panelu. Trvá to jen chvilku třesení a chvění, než se vše zase zklidní.

„Do toho, otevři dveře." pokyne Doctor Sherlockovi ke vchodu. „Jenom nechoď ven."

„A není to nebezpečné?" znejistí chlapec. „Mycroft říkal, že se ve volném vesmíru nedá žít."

„Neboj, ochranný štít Tardis funguje i při otevřených dveřích." pokrčí Doctor jedním ramenem.

Na ta slova se Sherlock rozběhne ke dveřím a doslova je rozrazí.

A venku je – nic. Jen černočerná tma, kterou občas naruší bílé tečky. A když se podívá dolů, objeví tam obrovskou zeleno-modro-bílou kouli, planetu Zemi.

„No páni." vydechne Sherlock.

„Tohle je tvoje planeta. Vypadá sympaticky, že?" chytne ho Doctor za rameno. „Třetí planeta Sluneční soustavy a momentálně ta nejzajímavější. Ale počkej za pár set let, lidé se rozlezou všude, kde budou moct."

„Říkáš to, jako by to bylo špatně." zamračí se Sherlock.

„No tak, nemusíš si všechno brát osobně, ješito." mrkne na něj Doctor. „Je to obdivuhodná vlastnost vás lidí, schopnost přežít a rozšířit se dál."

Než můžou Doctor nebo Sherlock něco říct, ozve se hlasité pípání od hlavního panelu.

„Co je to?" zeptá se Sherlock zmateně a rozběhne se k panelu.

Doctor je hned vedle něj.

„Nějaký problém. Mimozemská činnost v Londýně." povídá si muž v koženém pod nosem.

„Jací?" ptá se Sherlock s nadšením.

„Rozhodně žádní, s jakými tě chci seznamovat."

„Co? A proč ne?!" zlobí se Sherlock.

„Protože Nestenské vědomí není k lidem právě nejpřátelštější." prohodí Doctor. Rozběhne se zpět ke dveřím, zabouchne je a ve chvíli je zpět u páček.

„Letíme do Londýna?" zeptá se Sherlock jen s těžko potlačovanou zvědavostí.

„Ne tak úplně. Letíme do tvého pokoje."

„Co?! A proč? Tam přece žádný mimoze- Ty mě tam chceš nechat!" pochopí chlapec. „Ale já ti můžu pomoct! Nejsem idiot a nebojím se!"

„Na to, že jsi člověk, jsi překvapivě inteligentní. A odvahy máš dost, aby to hraničilo s bláznovstvím." souhlasí Doktor, zatímco s Tardis letí zpět do pokoje Sherlocka Holmese. „Jenže do boje s mimozemšťany nebo i lidmi tě vezmu nejdřív tak v patnácti a to ještě bude záležet na tvém chování. Do té doby máš smůlu."

„A nemůžeš vzít mé patnáctileté já, ať ti pomůže?" škemrá Sherlock.

„Ani náhodou." zamítne Doctor než odejde od ovládacích panelů. Vzápětí chytne Sherlocka za pas, hodí si ho přes rameno a s kopajícím a nadavajícím dítětem vyrazí pryč z Tardis.

„Tiše, nebo mě tvoje matka zabije." sykne na Sherlocka Doktor, než s ním hodí na postel. „Dnešní výlet musíme odvolat, ale s tím dalším počítej. Čeká tě celý vesmír."

„Slibuješ?" zeptá se Sherlock s pochybovačným výrazem ve tváři.

„Slibuju. Celý vesmír a vše, co o něm vím. Musel bych narazit na něco opravdu nečekaného, abych se neobjevil." přikývne Doctor, než chlapci prohrábne vlasy.

„Tak fajn." přikývne Sherlock nakonec. „Počkám s učením na tebe. Příští sobotu."

„Příští sobotu." souhlasí Doctor, než se vrátí do Tardis a zmizí.

\- - o - -

Patnáctiletý a v chování dost pubertální Sherlock vpadne do svého pokoje a s úlevou za sebou zabouchne dveře, o které se opře. Pohledem přeletí po svém pokoji, jako by kontroloval, jestli se v něm něco nezměnilo.

V místnosti je nehorázný nepořádek a to v podstatě na všech rovných plochách včetně stěn. Jedinou výjimkou je docela velký čtvercový prostor mezi psacím stolem a skříní s oblečením, který jako by čekal, až ho zaplní nový kus nábytku. Nebo modrá dřevěná budka.

„Ten už se nevrátí." zamumle si Sherlock pro sebe, když se přistihne, že zírá na volný čtverec, ale stejně hodí brašnu vedle postele a ne do volného prostoru, než se sám vyvalí na židli a začne se probírat papíry na stole.

Doctor mu kdysi slíbil, že se vrátí a bude ho učit o vesmíru. Sherlock s tím počítal a bez něj se o astromii odmítal učit, ale Doctor už se nikdy neobjevil. Možná by na něj měl Sherlock konečně přestat věřit.

Ovšem když ze stolu spadne několik knih, Sherlock čtvercový prostor zase rychle uklidí.

**Author's Note:**

> Lianell, všimla sis? Tady jsem to všechno opravila na vÝjimka. Ale jen pro tentokrát, nebo když si vzpomenu...


End file.
